


[VID] 16 Tons

by cara marie (genusshrike)



Category: Alien Series
Genre: Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/cara%20marie
Summary: Ripley needs a better employer.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [se42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy!

[Aliens || 16 Tons](https://vimeo.com/212418704) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Password: Weyland Yutani

Music: [My Terrible Friend](https://www.youtube.com/user/MyTerribleFriend)

Download links: [1012x424, 23.9MB .624 mp4](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/16tons-genusshrike.mp4) | [1012x424, 38.8MB xvid avi](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/16tons-genusshrike.avi)


End file.
